The Change
by Elizabeth Autumn Star
Summary: Lawrence's story


The transformation

I can feel it coursing through my veins. The agonizing pain leaking into my muscles. I cannot escape the grip the curses hand no more. For the night of the hunter is upon us. The moon is glistening high above, bright and full. This is my turn, my turn to hunt. I hear a sharp crackling noise that seems to be coming from my joints. I hunch over in pain. I see my feet start to become more animal-like. My figure taller. My teeth sharp and sleek. All of a sudden a cavernous howl escapes from my mouth as I stare up at the moon. t breathless. It seemed as if my feet were growing larger, turning almost animal-like. I stood up straight, looking down. It seemed as if the ground was getting lower. My eyes widened. I was growing taller. I bit my lip, but immediately regretted doing so, as I tasted blood. My teeth had grown sharp and sleek. I felt a strange feeling building up in my chest. I rose toward the moon and let a cavernous howl tear from my throat."

I smell fear. I turn on all fours to see a prostitute staring at me in terror. She turned to run, but I pounce on her all too fast. I jerked my head away for a quick moment for the smell of her warm pulsating flesh beneath my claws was overwhelming. Not able to hold back my animal senses, I claw my way through her flesh and organs. Only eating the warm juicy flesh pulsing within my mouth.

As I quickly finish, I hear footsteps coming close. Satisfied enough with what I have just devoured, I swiftly flee. As I run away I hear a muffled screech. I stopped when I came to a ledge over viewing a glistering lake. I sat down on my hind legs and gazed up at the deceitful moon. The one thing that holds me to this retched curse. I let out a howl as the anger rises within me. I can never have my dear Gwen find out about this. _Never…._

They know

"Lawrence." An unfathomable voice shook me from my slumber. I opened my eyes while muttering. I cringed when the sunlight violently shined into my eyes. A hefty figure stepped into my vision. He extended his hand to me, but I swatted it away. "Get up. The villagers are coming for you, boy." I silently got to my feet.

"What have I done now?" I went to rub my face when I noticed something odd. I saw blood, dried and flaking, all over my hand. I looked around to find that I'm in a thick forest. I am sitting in the only patch of sunlight that managed to get through the canopy of tree tops. Have I become the one thing I dreaded most? It couldn't be. I glanced at the stranger, who in turn nodded. "Why do you nod at me?"

"You have been chosen to lift this curse. But to lift it, you must obtain it." I stepped back. _Please no, don't let my suspicions be true! _

"Please tell me I have not become -"

"A monster, yes. To be specific you've become a werewolf."

"Wh..what..would Gwen think? No…I can't tell her about this." Remembering about the stranger, I looked up to find that he was gone. I have to time to waste. I sprinted toward the castle, only to be encircled by men on stallions. I dropped to my knees, the dew from the grass staining my skin. Two men walked over to me and grabbed my arms. A tall figure stepped in front of me. His face was wrinkled with age. I slump my head, not caring for this man.

"Lift your head, son." His voice was harsh and cold. Like the bitterness of winter. I did not obey his command. His hand wrapped around my jaw and jerked my head up. His eyes pierced through my soul. "We know what you have done."

"Of course you do," I tried to chuckle but only managed a soft grumble. "What is it that you _think_ I have done?"

"You have slaughtered an innocent woman Maria."

"What makes you think that?" I said with a mocking tone.

"We know of your damned curse. The one that changes your image on the night of a full moon." I stood up, shaking my arms free. I gave him a smirk.

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" I said, egging him on.

"You will suffer as we have. I should kill you myself." He took a long breath trying to hold back his anger. "But your luck stays, for your dad and I have made a deal. You are to travel to London and be admitted back into the insane asylum." With that they hopped back onto their horses. As the others rode back to the deteriorating village, the old man remained. "I'll see you tomorrow at dawn." He chuckled to himself as his horse dashed toward the other men.

Longing

_Dear Diary, October 28__th__, 1832_

_It's been three long months since I have last seen my beloved Lawrence. I worry for him with every ounce of my heart each and every day. Sir John has told me that Lawrence had to be sent away for he is ill. I wish I could be with my love. He's the only thing I have left. The only thing I have to hold on. I am tired waiting and longing. This is why I have decided to travel the short distance into London to see Lawrence. _

_Dear Diary, November 1__st__, 1832_

_ Horror. Pure dismay was all I could feel when I saw Lawrence. When I got to the asylum everyone was fleeing from the building. Wounds on most of the men. I shrieked in terror when one fell in front of me and grabbed my leg. As I jumped back, I saw a horrid beast jump from the rooftop on top of the man upon the gravel. I remember staring into its piercing eyes. I saw pain and anguish. The same that I always saw in Lawrence's. That's when I quickly realized that it __**was**__ Lawrence. As I did, I muttered his name. the beast cocked his head and peered deep into my soul. Then I heard a gun shot and a loud yelp emerged from his mouth. He went into a run, and then jumped from a carriage back onto the rooftops. All I could do was go back to the inn I'm staying at. I'm still shaken from the event._

Captured

The taste of cotton is lingering in mouth from this wretched cloth they have stuffed in my mouth. I'm on the verge of passing out from dehydration. I've been stuck in the prisoner cart of the train for the past two days without food or water. I can feel the train coming to a slow stop. The cart's door opened, letting sunlight pour into the cart. My vision is blurry, but I'm still able to see is the men coming in to haul me out. I squint my eyes to see where I am. All that I'm able to see is a vast valley and a small side rode following the forest line.

They forced me into a horse drawn carriage. I pulled on the string to make the curtain drop. My eyes aren't ready to see sunlight yet, making me feel like a blood sucking vampire. I promptly feel asleep listening to the soft galloping of the horses.

It seems like it's been 5 hours since I departed the train. All of a sudden the door slammed open, harshly waking me. Men in white trench coats were waiting for me at the door. The men that carried me forward threw me at them. A pain shot threw me as I hit the ground. I look up to see the men peering down at me with scowls filling their voids of faces. "Get up," the one to the left said. I slowly got to my feet, struggling without the usage of my arms and hands. They escorted me into the asylum within the depths of London. After they "checked" me in as mentally unstable, they pushed me into a bricked room. One of them came over and undressed me. I felt a rush of cold air caressing my bare skin. It was a little awkward letting another man seeing my nude body, and especially dressing it. After he dressed me, he put me into shackles.

I've been tortured multiple times now to get me to believe that I'm not a vampire. But I know the truth, and they can't change that. They'll see what I really am tonight, for tonight is the full moon.


End file.
